


Of Names and Friendship

by ahlvister



Series: sometimes we take out the trash - draft 1 [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahlvister/pseuds/ahlvister
Summary: The elusive Captain Varactyl’s name is a mystery to all but herself. Mako intends to find out what it is. A look at the friendship between the Captain and Mako.





	

I.

 

Braden was practically beaming as he brought in a tall Rattataki woman into the room. She looked like she’d be a good fit for what Braden wanted to do, that was for sure. Tall and imposing, with a fancy eyepatch that made her look like a pirate. Braden began to wax on about the Great Hunt again--to which Mako rolled her eyes a little bit--but still partially listened. Finally, he got to the point of why this woman was here. “This is Captain Varactyl. She’s our ticket into the Great Hunt.”

 

Mako tried to mask her curiosity about this woman, but failed immensely. Staring intently at the Rattataki woman, Mako managed to keep her calm, but she eventually slipped up, letting out a giggle.

 

“What’s so funny? I’m confused. It’s not the eyepatch, is it? I knew I shouldn’t have gotten drunk that one time.”

 

“No, that’s not it.”

 

“Then what is it? Please tell me. I really don’t want to be the subject of a joke. I want to be rich and well-respected, and not, you know, a laughingstock.”

 

“So, _‘Captain Varactyl,’_ what’s your real name?”

 

“None of your business, ma’am. And I mean that in the most polite way possible.”

 

Mako pouted in response, to which Jory patted her on the shoulder. They had just met, after all. There would be time for getting to know each other later on.

 

II.

 

Nar Shaddaa was an absolute pisshole, and that was putting it nicely. The neon lights did little to mask the squalor of the planet. The sky was masked by the smog of civilization, and the odor was abhorrent no matter where on Nar Shaddaa you were. That included the Promenade, by the way--even the nicest part of Nar Shaddaa had the scent of Nar Shaddaa. Mako hated the place, but in some ways, it had been home at one point in her life. She was incredibly grateful Braden had taken her off this planet and brought her under his wing--but thinking of the dead was just an easy way to make Mako upset, so she decided to think of something else.

 

She wondered what the Captain’s home had been like, but more pressing questions came to mind.

 

“So, ‘Captain Varactyl,’ what’s your real name?” asked Mako.

 

“Maybe someday I’ll tell you. But for now that’s for me to know and for you to....not know,” replied the Captain.

 

“Aw, c’mon, Captain. _Please_?” Mako begged. She’d waited about half a year galactic standard to ask! That was a long time to not know someone’s name. Well, technically, Captain Varactyl was a name--but to Mako it was hardly better than a ‘hey, you.’

 

“Sorry, I just don’t want to bring it up right now. That name brings up bad things. I’d say it was cursed, but other than the Sith I’m not too sure the galaxy has curses.”

 

“Definitely don’t say that around a Sith. You know exactly what would happen.”

 

“Yes, I do, which is why I’m going to ask you a favor: never repeat what I just said to anyone. Especially not a Sith.”

 

III.

 

Mako, Biavi, and the Captain were stomping through the swamps of Taris, careful to avoid any rakghoul clusters. Biavi was leading them through the swamp, as she usually did. She was always the kind of person who tended to rush into a fight. The party was silent as they travelled through the swamp, with only the sound of their steps and the sounds of Taris at night filling their ears.

 

Biavi broke the silence. “I bet we’re getting close to finding this Cadera guy. Those tracks are fresh, but then again, this is a swamp.”

 

“Could be rakghouls,” Mako replied.

 

“I doubt that, as rakghouls don’t wear boots,” Biavi said, sighing loudly. “On a different topic, that other Cadera guy, what was his name? I forget. Just gotta make sure I don’t shoot ‘im, is all.”

 

“I think his name was Torian, Biavi,” replied Mako succinctly. Suddenly, she remembered something. “By the way, ‘Captain Varactyl,’ what’s your real name?”

 

Varactyl smiled knowingly, a gleam of something--sadness, perhaps--in her eye. “It’s a long story. Maybe someday I’ll tell you.”

 

Mako pouted at the Captain, attempting to look as upset by this as she could. “Aw, come on, Captain. We’ve got a long way to catching Jicoln, we might as well know what your real name is.”

 

“No offense to Biavi, but I don’t want her knowing what my real name is. She’s definitely the type to use that as leverage.”

 

Biavi scowled in response, to which both Mako and the Captain laughed. Biavi’s scowl somehow became even more pronounced.

 

IV.

 

Mako and the Captain were sitting in the pilots’ chairs in the ship. The rest of the crew, including Biavi for once, was asleep as they set course for Tatooine. “We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we,” Mako said.

 

“We certainly have,” replied the Captain.

 

“Well, Biavi certainly complicated matters, didn’t she, what with becoming the Republic’s Most Wanted and everything,” said Mako.

 

“I’d say. But I think she complicated your life in a good way, didn’t she? You seem so much happier--at least, when you two aren’t fighting.”

 

“Yeah, that’s certainly true. I guess the arguing part just means we both care about things a lot,” replied Mako, shrugging.

 

“Going a little off-topic here,” the Captain began, turning around. “But...my name...is Anibi Ode. Since you’ve asked enough times, I figure I might as well tell you. But please, just continue calling me Captain. It makes me feel important.”

 

Mako frowned. “You’re definitely important, Capt--I mean, Ani.”

 

“You know what I mean,” replied Varactyl. “It’s the principle of the thing. Besides, remember what I said about Biavi?”

  
Mako laughed. She hoped things would stay like this as long as they possibly could.


End file.
